Just Because I Love You
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: Charlie has a bad nightmare with a twist. A quick, easy read. Dedicated to FraidyCat.


**Hello, all! This story is just a mixture of the injuries I've given Charlie put into one heck of a nightmare. Not all of the injuries are included, but the main ones are. It was just a fun, quick idea I had that I thought I'd share.**

**I do not own Numb3rs, the Numb3rs characters, plots, actors, yada, yada, yada. You know the deal. I own one white kitty-cat. That's about it. :-D**

**I dedicate this story to the fabulous FraidyCat, who has written stories similar to this line of thinking, just hers are much better. She also helped me with a lot of these injuries when I wrote them into my stories. Enjoy!**

After a long day at work, Charlie felt like he could go to sleep as soon as he sank into the driver's seat of his car. However, he had to make it home first. Don had just brought a new case to his desk, and with the excitement of getting started, he worked four hours longer than he intended. Now nearly eight o'clock at night, Charlie just wanted to be home.

By the time he pulled into the driveway, Charlie had nearly fallen asleep four times. Knowing that he would have to ignore his rumbling stomach, he went inside with the thought of bed being the only thing on his mind.

Alan came out of the kitchen after putting leftovers and the dishes away. He had been surprised he had to eat alone that night, since it had become such a rare occurrence. Usually either Don or Charlie was with him. He went to the living room to see who had come in. He smiled when he saw Charlie, but frowned soon after because his son looked like he was about to fall over.

"Charlie? Are you all right?" Alan asked, looking concerned.

"Hmm?" Charlie turned to his father. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine, Dad."

"Are you sure?" Alan stepped closer to his son, wondering if there was something wrong or if Charlie was sick.

"I'm just exhausted. I'm going to bed."

"Have you eaten?"

"No," Charlie said from the steps. He didn't care. He figured as long as he slept he wouldn't have to worry about feeling hungry. He just hoped that wouldn't wake him up in the middle of the night. Later, he would hope that that had been the only thing to wake him up.

Charlie managed to take his shoes off before getting into bed, but he didn't bother changing his clothes. He flopped onto the bed with a thud, making him bounce a little on impact. Pulling a cover over his body, Charlie settled into bed, ready for sleep. In minutes he was asleep, catching up from the lack of sleep brought on by procrastinating grading the finals exams. However, a restful sleep was not waiting for him.

Charlie was laying on his bed on an uncomfortable army cot. Wondering where he was, he tried to lean forward and sit up to look around. But all he found was that his body was strapped to the cot and he could not move. All he could do was look from side to side, which didn't tell him a whole lot about where he was. Moments later, a shadowed figure came into his view. The person sat at a desk with a computer on it. Soon Charlie heard the clicking of fingers on keys as the person began to type. When the person turned to him, he could see that it was a woman.

"Forgive me, Charlie. I only do it because I love you." The woman blew a kiss at Charlie before turning back to the computer.

When she continued to type, Charlie began to feel a slow pain creep into his arm. Soon it became a shooting pain and he experienced what felt like a heart attack.

"Ah!" Charlie screamed out, moaning in pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. Wanting to lose consciousness, he had to endure the pain.

"Sorry!" the woman called to him. She hated being the one to do it to him, but she had to do it... for herself and the readers.

Sweat breaking out along his forehead, Charlie wished Don would come save him. Before he could complete that thought, the pain began again. This time it felt like someone yanked his left arm out of the socket. Crying out in pain, he wished it would end. But then the arm was bent and twisted, breaking it. Since it was already broken, Charlie assumed that was it. But then the pain repeated itself, like his arm was broken once more. Then the break moved lower to his wrist.

"Stop it!" Charlie shouted, feeling the tears prick the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry, sweetie. I wish I could."

Charlie's eyes widened as flames suddenly surrounded him. The fire directed its attention to his already broken arm. "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed when the fire settled on his arm, giving him second and third degree burns.

Next a man with a gun came toward him and aimed at his upper left arm.

"No! Stop!" But it was too late. The man fired, shooting his already injured arm.

Openly crying now, Charlie wondered when the torture would stop. "I'll do anything! Just stop!"

"I already told you. I can't."

The bed moved so that he was in an upright position. A man holding a bat came up to him. With one major-league swing, the man struck Charlie's head. After seeing stars, Charlie realized that he couldn't see out of his left eye.

"Why are you doing this? Stop!"

The man with the bat waited until another man appeared and he handed the bat over. The new man hit Charlie, only enough to leave bruises. Still causing enough pain, Charlie bit off a sob.

Charlie suddenly felt something sharp poke his back, then began to slice into his flesh. Three cuts were made down his back, and he shouted as the pain took hold. He thought that was bad enough, but then the knife was stabbed into his side.

Struggling with each breath, he wondered how much more he could take.

Like the old silent films, Charlie was strapped in the middle of the road, instead of the train tracks. A car came straight at him and hit his left side, breaking four ribs and fracturing his left arm.

"Stop!" Sweat poured down his face, mixing with tears, as Charlie begged the unknown woman. Why wouldn't she stop?

Charlie whimpered in fear when a man in scrubs walked toward him.

"Don't worry. You can live without your spleen," the doctor told him before slicing into his torso, and pulled out his spleen.

"AH!" Charlie gasped, barely able to look at the scene before him.

The woman stood from her chair and came over to him. Charlie cried, afraid of what she'd do next.

"Just know that what I do is because I love you so much. I'm sorry, but next I'm going to hurt your father, and therefore, will be hurting you. Forgive me." She leaned down and kissed Charlie on the cheek.

"Get off me!" Charlie shouted when he felt a strong hand on his arm, his injured arm. "Let me go!"

"Charlie! Wake up!"

Charlie opened his eyes and found he was back in his room. He blinked one eye at a time, making sure he could really see clearly out of both. Then he looked down at his left arm and saw that it was whole and unmarked.

Don touched his brother's shoulder gently. "Charlie?"

"Don?" Charlie turned his head, finally recognizing his brother's presence.

"Are you okay, Buddy? You were screaming something awful." Don's worried gaze moved across Charlie's face, searching for a sign that his brother was in trouble.

"Oh, I had a horrible nightmare. This woman kept hurting me, especially my left arm for some reason. I can't imagine why she would do anything like that. She said it was because she loves me."

Don frowned in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. Man, it was horrible. I could feel the pain." Charlie rubbed his arm, remembering.

Don put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Charlie looked down at his hands a moment before looking up and answering his brother. "She said... she said she was going to hurt Dad next. Do you think she'll let it happen?"

"I won't let that happen. We're going to be just fine, okay? Nothing's going to hurt you or Dad. Not while I'm around."

Charlie smiled. "Thanks."

Don leaned forward and hugged his brother. "Get some sleep. You look like shit."

Charlie pushed his brother away from him teasingly. "Thanks."

"I'm just calling it like I see it. Good night, Buddy."

"'Night."

Charlie settled back into his covers, praying that was the last of his nightmares. He needed sleep. But as he closed his eyes he couldn't help but feel like the woman's threat would be fulfilled. Getting out of bed, Charlie slipped down the hall and slowly opened up his father's bedroom door. He found his father resting peacefully. Sighing with relief, Charlie returned to his bed. If she was going to hurt Alan, it wasn't going to be today.

**Ha ha! I was such an evil character, wasn't I? Okay, it's true. You know I do it because I love him! And, yes, that stuff about Alan is a clue about what I'm going to do for my next long story. That'll be a while, though, but when I do it, it's going to be great. I think it's one of my best ideas! I look forward to seeing you there. I'll see you next one-shot!**


End file.
